


Just in Time

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cassian is a sweetie, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: You and Cassian are best friends, despite the feelings you're hiding from each other. What happens when you're leaving for a mission and Cassian is nowhere to be found?
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Just in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Cassian fic! Hope you enjoy :)

You were loading up your bags into your ship when you heard your name. You quickly turned around to see K-2SO standing in front of you. "Hey Kay," you said, lifting the next bag into the storage area. "Do you need something?" 

"Miss Y/N, have you seen Cassian anywhere?" he asked. "I can't seem to locate him anywhere and he is supposed to go to a meeting soon." 

You shook your head. "He normally comes to say goodbye, but I haven't seen him this time." 

"Alright," the droid said. "If you see him, let him know that I'm looking for him, okay?" 

"Of course." 

The next person you saw was Jyn. She stopped by to wish you luck on your mission, giving you a big hug and promising that you would get to hang out when you came back from the mission. She too, asked about Cassian. 

"I know K2 was looking for Cassian too," you said. "But I haven't seen him." 

Jyn was shocked at that. "Really? I thought he said he was going to see you before you took off." 

"I don't know," you shrugged. "It's not a big deal though."

Jyn seemed to be more bothered about Cassian's absence then you were. You and Cassian were best friends, and he did always make sure to say goodbye before you left for a mission, but you understood if he was busy. That didn't mean you wouldn't miss him though. 

Because if you had to be honest with yourself, you had a bit of a crush on your best friend. But in fear of compromising your friendship, you never did anything about it. Jyn left to go do something and you went back to packing the ship, keeping an eye out for Cassian. 

So where was the man in question? Well if you asked him, he would say, looking for his datapad in his quarters. But in reality, he was hiding. Hiding because he was afraid to see you, to tell you how he felt. Curse Jyn for being so observant, because she told him that if he didn't tell you that he was in love with you today, she would tell you. And he definitely didn't want that. 

He really wanted to wish you luck on the mission you were leaving for, but he was hoping that if he didn't catch you before you left, Jyn would give him a little more time to tell you how he felt. 

His daydreaming was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Who is it?" he called out. 

"Time is ticking Andor!" Jyn's voice came through the door. 

Heaving a sigh, he went over to open it. "Can't I tell her when she gets back?" 

"You know the deal," she said. "You tell her, or I will." 

***

You were about to get into your ship to take off when you heard him calling your name. He was running towards you in the crowded hangar. "Cassian?" you said. "What's wrong?" 

"I couldn't just let you leave without saying goodbye," he said, panting slightly. "And I had to tell you-" 

"Tell me what?" you asked after he trailed off. "Is everything okay?" 

"I love you," he said quickly. "I know you're my best friend, but I love you." 

You didn't know what to say, but something came over you, and you grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into a heated kiss. When you finally broke apart, he rested his forehead against yours and smiled. "I really wish you weren't going on a mission right now so I could do that again," he said. 

You gave him another quick peck on the lips. "How about you kiss me like that when I get back, okay?" 

"Deal." 

\- the end -


End file.
